


Fate Steps In

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Times, Black Friday, Comedy, Fate, Frustration, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: 5 times Kurt bumps into Blaine...and 1 time Blaine bumps into Kurt XD





	Fate Steps In

**Author's Note:**

> This little 1 shot is for my 1 year anniversary here on AO3, thank you all my lovely readers for your continued support, and I hope you like it XD
> 
> And thank you to my best 2 friends that I run all of my fics by, Dana and Gita, you girls are wonderful and so awesome, and I wouldn't be this far without you xxx

The Plane  
xoxoxoxox

"Wait! Please wait! I'm here, i'm here!"

Kurt was running late, the lady at the gate was impatiently waiting as he ran up to her, yelling at her not to close the door to the plane.

He couldn't believe he was late. Of all the days for his alarm clock to stop working. Of all the days for the traffic to become so bad in the city, and his roommate to talk to him for ages about her date the night before, when he desperately needed to leave.

As he handed the lady his ticket quickly, she stamped it and then he ran past her, down the walkway to the plane, the stewardess was just closing the door, and stopped to let him pass.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, thank you!" Kurt was mumbling for what felt like all the way through the door and to his seat.

He was glancing at the rows and rows of people, some of them seated and staring at him, some of them still packing their luggage into overhead compartments. He was approaching row 48, where he knew his seat was, and he slumped a little in relief when he was in front of his seat.

He let a smile inch across his face as he started to heft his luggage to put it in the overhead. He had only packed very basic essentials to go home with, most of his clothes were still in his dad's house, so he really didn't have to take many clothes with him.

As he moved his little suitcase in position on his shoulder, he struggled opening the little hatch, and all of a sudden his grip on his suitcase slipped and it fell with a 'thunk'.

After a second, there was a quiet-

"Ouch."

And Kurt's eyes widened as he realized for the first time that the seat next to his was already occupied, and his suitcase was now resting on the person's head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Kurt apologized quickly, trying desperately to pick his suitcase up with one hand, losing his grip and hitting the person's head once more, "Dear Gaga, what is wrong with this case?"

A hand helped him remove it from the person's head, and then Kurt found himself looking into pained, but also amused light brown eyes. The guy who was sitting in the seat next to Kurt's stood and helped Kurt put the case into the storage space above, before rubbing lightly at his head.

Kurt felt embarrassed, and quickly scooted past the man's legs to take his seat before burying his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt turned his head and lifted his fingers from his eyes, as he took in the man's concerned face and tentative smile, he sighed.

"You're asking me if I'm okay, when it was you I hit with my suitcase, twice?"

"Yes."

Kurt sighed and replaced his head in his hands, and he heard a quiet chuckle from beside him.

"Well, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, it's ok," the man said and Kurt lifted his head again, this time smiling back at him gratefully, "one time I accidently elbowed an old lady so hard, she had to get treatment for three broken ribs."

"Oh god." Kurt said with a giggle, and then held his hand out for the man next to him.

"My name's Kurt."

"Blaine, pleasure." 

As they shook hands, they exchanged a small smile, and then Kurt turned to look out of the plane's window as they took off, letting out a small relieved breath again.

The Pet Shop  
xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rachel you can't be serious! What am I supposed to do with this?!"

Kurt was screaming at his roommate as she was packing her own suitcase, her boyfriend surprised her last week with a trip away for her birthday. But he had also taken her to the local dog pound, to choose a dog. She had to pick the cutest fluffiest, most satanic dog in the whole place to bring home.

It's name was Damian, but Kurt called it 'Creep', when Rachel wasn't around. It was a light golden brown colour, with an obnoxiously golden collar around it's neck. It was a cross breed, a Poodle and a Pomeranian, a Pomapoo.

Kurt had scoffed at the name of it's breed, but had admitted that it was kind of cute in a devilish way. But the thing was evil.

It bit him whenever it could, it peed on the couch constantly, but usually Kurt's side, and once it had crawled its way through to Kurt's bedroom and ransacked his closet. A closet full off high end fashionable items never-the-less.

"I'm only asking you to take care of Dammy for a week, Kurt," Rachel laughed amused at her friend's frowning face, "he's not that bad."

"He's the devil incarnate." Kurt said with gritted teeth, as the fluffy monster in his outstretched hands, where Rachel had out it, turned to stare at him, Kurt turned wide horrified eyes to the dog, it's dark coloured eyes boring into him.

"Kurt, I'm sure you'll find a way," Rachel said as she kissed the dog's head before making her way past, "be a good boy...both of you, love you bye!"

She was gone. And the dog was still staring at him.

Kurt could just sense the evil radiating off of it's silky fur.

He narrowed his eyes at it.

"Right."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was only a day later when Kurt was at the end of his tether, the dog had peed, bitten, barked at, chewed and clawed just about everything in the apartment, including Kurt. He had a couple of bandages on his fingers, and one around one ankle. 

He sat at the kitchen counter with his legs up on the stool opposite away from the tiny beast underneath the table, thinking about what he could do with it. Maybe he could give it back to the pound. No, Rachel would have his head.

Give it to a neighbour to look after? No, that would be a lawsuit, and Rachel would still have his head.

His eyes skimmed past the magazine he was reading, to the right, and down, where the dog sat panting, and still staring at him, waiting for Kurt to move, so that he could attack him again.

"Go away, Creep."

Bark.

Kurt sighed, and with a straight back he stood from his stool. Damian went for his foot but Kurt moved swiftly away to his room, to grab his boots. He sat on the bed as he put them on, before hoisting the tiny, furry toothy thing into his arms and then walked out of the apartment.

He made his way quickly but quietly to the nearest pet store, trying not to look at the dog, who was watching his face again. Pointedly looking ahead and not at the devil in his arms, he came to a stop outside a small pet store. His mind made up, he pushed the door open and rushed inside.

He made his way quickly to the back of the store, where he saw a counter with a till on it, just managing to avoid a leaning tower of hamster cages. As he leaned around the cages and then righted himself to walk again, he collided with something hard.

A chest.

The dog growled at whoever it was, and Kurt's brain only just registered what was about to happen, and he quickly pulled the dog backwards as it lunged, narrowly avoiding said person's arm. 

"Woah!" 

Kurt looked up in embarrassment, but the warm, light brown coloured eyes caught his attention.

"Oh god! I'm sorry...again!" He said as the man's eyes widened in surprise, before Kurt moved past him, dog still growling in his arms, and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have a muzzle for a tiny, fluffy monster dog?"

Skate Rink  
xoxoxoxoxo

Kurt always loved skating here in Bryant Park. Yes it was cold, and yes if you fell on the ice it hurt like a bitch, but this was the one place he could truly relax and just be. Nobody said anything to him, they were all too busy skating, this was the one place where nobody and nothing seemed to bother him.

He shut off his mind a little as he continued skating around and around the rink, lazily. He didn't see the person at the gate join the skaters in front of him, he had no warning about the impending collision. He only had 2 milliseconds, when he crashed into someone's back, to pull his hands out of his coat pockets to try and break his fall. 

His legs kind of splayed apart as he came down to the hard ice, but his butt landed on something a little softer than the ice itself. His eyes flew open as a groan came from below him, and he realized he was sitting on someone else.

"Holy hell! Oh my- I'm so sorry, I zone out when I'm sk- YOU!" 

He paused in his tirade of apologetic babbling to point at the guy who turned around and fixed him with a pained grimace and apologetic brown eyes of his own.

"I'm not sure if I should get a restraining order." The guy said, Blaine, his name is Blaine, Kurt's brain supplied him, and he shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe you should, you seem to be getting in my way a lot." Kurt joked and Blaine pretended to be offended before a grin spread across his handsome face.

"Or maybe you follow me." He said and Kurt chuckled under his breath, rubbing a hand along one of his legs, his muscles didn't appreciate being stretched the way they had been.

"I'm no stalker." he replied and shared a grin with Blaine.

"Clumsy then."

"I prefer to call it, 'Shit-out-of-luck' actually."

Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt grinned before standing and offering to pull Blaine up from the ice. It was hard, still being on skates, but once they had both righted themselves, Blaine turned at the sound of his name, and Kurt saw a couple of people, obviously friends, waving at him as they skated onto the ice too.

Blaine turned back to Kurt with a shrug and a smile before saying goodbye and skating over to his friends.

Kurt shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, as he continued skating on his own.

Black Friday  
xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was in his element. This is what he lived for.

The adrenaline rush, the competition, the low prices...

It was Black Friday.

He combed through the store with calculating eyes, spotting things amongst the carnage, and quickly snatching them underneath his arm before somebody else could. He smiled to himself when he left one store after another with a lot of different things.

He was where he felt he belonged. It was his place.

His friends never wanted to accompany him anymore, because all was fair in love and war in Kurt's eyes, he wouldn't give up his items for anybody, not even his friends. He had snagged quite a few things before any of his friends had a chance to over the years, and now they leave him to do his thing. 

All of them had switched their attention to Cyber Mondays, to avoid the carnage and the fights, but Kurt actually preferred being amongst the people, fighting his way through.

As he swung the glass door open to the next store in the row, he walked around everyone very calmly, inspecting and judging with his eyes. He was watching out for something that stood out, that shouted Kurt, but that also shouted 'everyone wants me, but only Kurt can have me', as was the norm for his treasure hunting.

He smirked to himself, pirate references hah! He thought he would never go there.

As he did a complete circuit around the store, watching several people fighting over things, and concluding that there wasn't anything of interest for him here, he spotted something.

It was a light green colour, but it was beautiful and sparkling. A cashmere scarf?

What was that doing there?

He wandered slowly over towards it, eyes flicking around at the other people ignoring this beautiful garment, and reached out his hand slowly, almost nervously, to run a finger over its soft material.

He shuddered, this was definitely a find for Kurt, as he closed his fingers around the material, he felt a tug on it.

He glanced down at the scarf in his hand, and trailed his gaze along the material length to the other hand that had grasped the other end of it. He glared at the offending hand before trailing his eyes up the arm, then shoulder, then neck up to the eyes of said person, only to gasp in shock, amusement and a little horror.

"You again?! Really?" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine recognized him too, and sent him a calm smile.

"Well, well, well, looks like I just can't escape from you can I?" Blaine said sarcastically, but Kurt also realized that both of them still had a firm grip on the scarf.

"I saw it first." Kurt said as he gave the scarf a small tug, and Blaine's eyes widened.

"No way, I was watching it from the far end of the store." Blaine replied and tugged back.

"Yeah right, hand it over." 

"Erm...no." 

Kurt glared at Blaine, which received a challenging glare in return. A lady behind Kurt knocked against him, which made him sidestep a little, and Blaine followed the movement and side stepped too, avoiding damaging the scarf in their hands. 

She glanced at both of them, who hadn't removed their gazes from each others faces at all, and then went on her way, leaving them to fight over the scarf.

Kurt's eyes looked down and he spotted a couple more scarves, the very same ones dotted around in the pile of things they were standing over. Blaine glanced down too, but both of them knew that this was a competition and if they let go it would mean surrender, and neither of them were going for surrender.

"Look Blaine, just take another one." Kurt said as he pointedly glared at him, but Blaine scoffed as he tightened his grip on the scarf between them.

"No, I want this one, you take another one." Blaine told him and Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"No way."

"Then I guess we're stuck like this for a while." Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah until you give up."

"No chance."

They were stuck in their stalemate for a while, neither one giving up their possession over the material between their hands, even as more people took the other scarves, the very same kind, from around the pile, Kurt and Blaine remained frozen, glaring at each other in a challenging way.

The store was coming to a close and people began lessening, the crowd clearing a little. Kurt was getting uncomfortable, his grip on the scarf becoming sweaty the longer he gripped it, his coat stifling hot now, as they stood in the store for what was probably close to an hour now.

Blaine's forehead was sweating, so Kurt knew that he was just as uncomfortable and hot and sweaty as he was. They had to figure out a way to decide who gets the scarf. There were no others left now, it was only the one between them.

Some people may have called them childish, some may have even called them idiots for doing it, but they would not relent.

The store manager came over to them, and offered to flip a coin for it, but they both refused, coin flipping was too easy.

All of a sudden, Blaine's phone rang, startling both of them. 

Blaine reached into his pocket with his other hand, and Kurt used the distraction to yank at the scarf, which in doing so, caused Blaine to fall with it, unbalanced as he was, leaning over the crate between them, and he fell. But grabbed at Kurt's coat on the way down, bringing him down too.

"Hello?" Blaine groaned out a greeting into his phone from the floor where he and Kurt had landed in a heap together, and there was a slight pause, before he stumbled to get up, pushing Kurt up slowly so that they could untangle themselves, "what, are you serious? Now!?"

Kurt watched as a massive grin spread across Blaine's face, and he turned to Kurt with a shrug before making a hasty exit.

Kurt was a little stunned, to tell the truth, but as he looked down he smiled, he had the scarf wrapped neatly around his fingers.

Coffee  
xoxoxo

He was late, why was he late.

Shit!

Of all days to be late. Isabelle was waiting on him for the meeting, and he just had to be late. She was going to fire him and it would be all his fault.

And stupid, idiotic roommates who turn off his alarm, because she thinks he needs a rest, will be hearing about how idiotic they are for months to come.

There was one thing he couldn't miss, that Isabelle would be more lenient for, his morning coffee. He had to, it was his life saver, and everyone elses. If he didn't get his daily dose of caffeine in the mornings he was a right bitch. Everyone he knows, knew about this little quirk, and they always made sure that his coffee was there before talking to him.

He was a little crazy without it.

But he did have to hurry, because of his tardiness already.

Quickly swinging into the little coffee shop on the corner, he joined the short queue, and flittered about in his wallet for the exact change, so he could leave faster.

When he got to the counter, the girl serving, Mandy, smiled at him and then reached underneath the counter to pull out his already prepared coffee. He smiled gratefully and placed the exact change on the counter, before scurrying back the way he came.

On his way out the door, he was just taking a long sip of his coffee, which had probably been made at least 10 minutes prior because it was just cooled off enough for him to chug, when he collided with something in front of him that had him spilling his coffee all over himself, and all over whatever he ran into.

Which then happened to be the same person he had been accidently stalking and harassing for months now.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Blaine said as he wiped the remnants of Kurt's coffee from his coat, it was dark blue, so the coffee wouldn't really stain that, the same couldn't be said for Kurt's light grey coat.

"Holy Gaga, of all people to spill my coffee on." Kurt mumbled and Blaine laughed, then Kurt remembered he was late and hurried past.

"Sorry Blaine, I'm already late, I'll run into you again some other day!" He called on his way, hearing a loud laugh as he turned to run to his building.

He grinned to himself.

This time he was actually hoping he would run into him again. But preferably not with coffee.

Rainy Day  
xoxoxoxox

He was a little disappointed that he hadn't been bumped into by Kurt for a little over 2 months now, like he was purposely avoiding running into Blaine at any of the places they had before. 

His friends had all told him to move on, it was just a guy. But Blaine knew that there was something divine in the way they kept meeting over the last year. Like fate had something planned for them both.

Cooper, his brother, had told him he was crazy to think like that, but Blaine couldn't help feel like it was some kind of sign that he kept running into Kurt, literally sometimes.

He was beautiful, Blaine had noticed from the first moment he had watched him try to place his suitcase in the overhead storage on the plane to Ohio.

It made him smile, as he thought back to the clumsiness he noticed from Kurt, it was cute. 

He was in his own head while walking through the downpour, trying to get to the subway, he needed to get home. Work had been a killer tonight, and he was getting soaked through right now.

His throat was already becoming sore in the cold damp air around him as he walked swiftly towards the underground steps near his work place.

He coughed into one gloved hand and rounded the corner quickly, picking up his pace as the rain became heavier, not noticing the person who was crossing the street, also hurrying in the rain towards the subway.

Blaine only had a second to see him before they collided. 

Blaine's torso twisted on impact and he stumbled back into the wall of the building behind him, as he watched the other person lose his footing and fall off the curb and land on his butt in a huge puddle. Spraying muddy New York street water everywhere, and all over himself.

Blaine winced as he stepped forward, intending to help the stranger out of the puddle, and gasped when the person glanced up at him.

"Kurt?"

Blue eyes widened as they looked up at him, before Kurt shook his head with a small laugh.

"Some kind of revenge Blaine?" He asked with an amused chuckle and Blaine laughed with him as he held out a hand for him to take, pulling him up out of the street quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"Seems like accidental stalking is very dangerous in New York." Kurt mused more to himself than to Blaine, and Blaine tugged Kurt along with him as they descended the steps to the subway.

Once in the dry underground, Blaine shook his hood from his head and smiled at Kurt, who shyly smiled back.

"Seems like we can't escape each other, no matter where we go." Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

"Think someone's trying to tell us something?" He asked and they both had a fit of giggles to get out at the silly situations they had found themselves in over the last year, people staring at them like they were crazy.

As the laughter died away, Blaine scratched the back of his neck nervously, and then coughed a little. Bringing up some of the courage he had this morning, he glanced at Kurt.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?" He asked and Kurt's eyes widened, but the smile across his face told Blaine he was happy with being asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." He replied and they both started giggling again, causing more and more people to stare at them until they boarded their train together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A year later...

Giggles, moans, creaking bed springs and breathy gasps were all that could be heard in their new down town apartment. It had been a year since the puddle incident, 2 years since that fated first meeting on the plane, and Kurt and Blaine could never get enough of each other.

"Oh honey, I love you," Kurt breathed out, gasping into the hot air of their bedroom as Blaine's hips were snapping forward in an unrelenting rhythm, "I-i c-can't believe you're m-mine."

"Me too," Blaine grunted down at him, before burying his face in Kurt's neck, "I love you so much baby."

"H-harder..." Kurt gasped into Blaine's ear, and Blaine groaned before pushing his hips faster and harder against Kurt's.

It had been 2 weeks since they had moved in, finally having a space of their own to be together, after a year of sharing each other's apartments, and roommates, and they hadn't left their bedroom for anything that wasn't necessary.

Like food, and work.

After they both got in from work, they jumped straight back into bed, only emerging from their love making when the need for food arose, or the need for the toilet.

But they had the whole weekend to themselves, for the anniversary of their first date. Coffee that rainy day, had soon turned into lunch the next day, dinner the next night. Movies, walks in the park, theatre shows, cuddles on the couch, romantic dinner dates, all of it, and after a month they were confident enough to call each other boyfriend.

Now, they were living together, and it was amazing.

Blaine's hips were driving hard against Kurt's, making him bounce a little on the bed, the bed itself creaking under their ministrations.

It was driving Kurt insane with pleasure, the pounding rhythm against his prostate causing hard tingles of ecstasy to race down his spine over and over again. The sensations spreading from the top of his head all the way down to his toes.

His nails were biting into the flesh of Blaine's shoulders, as his boyfriend continued his assault on his body, and his legs wrapped around Blaine's hips, forcing them both closer.

Blaine's pace stuttered a little, and he moaned as they both approached their end, and Kurt felt a hand wrap around him, as he lost it.

"Aaaah!" Kurt screamed out in a haze of pleasure as white hot heat made his vision blurry, feeling a second later as Blaine finished too, following him over the edge.

Kurt held tighter, wrapping his legs and arms around Blaine's exhausted and sweaty body, as they both shivered through aftershocks. Panting lightly and then smiling as he brought one hand up to Blaine's sweaty curls, Kurt turned his boyfriend's head and claimed his mouth.

Blaine's lips opened immediately for Kurt's tongue to push through, Blaine's own tongue pushing forward to curl and slide alongside his, and kissing lazily, sucking on each other's lips and tongues, and tasting each other until they both had to pull away and separate their bodies.

As Blaine rolled to his side, Kurt followed him, laying his head on Blaine's chest, as one of Blaine's arms wrapped around his back.

"Love you, clumsy." Blaine sighed into Kurt's hair, and Kurt smiled as his eyes closed.

"Love you too, stalker."


End file.
